


Everyting is Changed

by AbdulKholik2929



Category: Fairly OddParents, Gintama, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, NASCAR RPF
Genre: Comedy, Fairy Godparents, Multi, Parody, Playing Love Live! School Idol Festival, Playing NASCAR Heat Evolution, Yorozuya Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbdulKholik2929/pseuds/AbdulKholik2929
Summary: Ceritanya Bagaimana School Idol dan Pembalap bertukar Permainan Mereka





	1. Maki and Gang vs Denzel Crocker

Ceritanya Gintoki menelepon Maki "Nishikino-chi itu kah Lu" Maki menjawab "Ngapain Gintoki-Dono" Gintoki "Lu bawa temen temen lu Ke Rumah lu Besok ane ada kejutan" Maki pun menjawab "Baik ane tunggu lu Jam 9 Pagi" stelah menelpon Gintoki Maki Langsung undang Teman Teman dari Muse Aqours bahkan dia mau Ngajak Reuni Team Penske dari Kurt Busch dkk.

 

Besoknya jam 9 di Rumah Maki sudah datang Kurosawa Dia dan Sakurauchi Riko "Hai Maki-san" Maki menjawab "Oh Dia dan Riko cepat masuk" ketiganya ngobrlolin Gintoki dll "Hei Maki-san Gintoki-dono menelponi lu yah?" "Takutnya Maki-san dg Gintoki-dono punya Hubungan...." Maki langsung keluar Tsunderenya "Be...Betsuni!! mana ada ane Ama Gintoki-dono. Kita ini udh Tim Yorozuya aja Lu Berdua Juga Kan Anggota Yorozuya" Riko dan Dia pun langsung lupa Klo mereka Juga anggota Yorozuya "oh iya Riko-san kita lupa kita ini kan Umatnya Gintoki-dono" "Dia-san sih..." Ketika mereka ngobrol datang Team Penske dari jaman Kurt Busch ama Ryan Newman bahkan Joey Logano ama Brad Keselowski datang dan membawa Sakata Gintoki "Oy Girls Apa Kabar" Ketiga Cewek itu menyapa kembali "Baik kami ini ngomongin Gintoki-dono tadi" Newman,Gintoki dan Ku.Busch ngobrolin sesuatu "Oyy Kurt ane denger ada Denzel Crocker dari Dimmsdale kesini" "Bener juga Ryan klo ada Si Crocker kita dalam masalah" Gintoki langsung Bertanya "Oyy Temera,lu ngobrolin Bapak Bapak yg Bungkuk itu" Newman menjawab "Iya" Gintoki memberikan sesuatu "tuh Datang" Crocker nyemprot Newman Kurt Busch Gintoki Maki Dia Riko Keselowski Dan Logano "Ryan F!!!!,KURT SUPER F!!!!,SAKATA,NISHIKINO,SAKURAUCHI,KUROSAWA ULTRA F!!!,Buat Joey dan Brad B Minus" Gintoki ngamuk ke Si Crocker "Lu ngapain Kesini?!!" Crocker bilang kalo "Disini ada Peradaban "FAIRY!!!!!" " Maki pun menjawab "Crocker jangan seenaknya disini ada Peri!!!" Sonoda Umi,Yazawa Nico,Toujou Nozomi dan Ayase Eli datang ke Rumahnya Maki dan ditunggu Watanabe You apakah Mereka berlima bisa Ngusir Crocker????  
Tunggu Chapter berikutnya


	2. Everything is Changed Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceritanya dah datang UmiNico Nozo Eli dan You kerumah Maki buat Ngusir si Crocker apa yg mereka lakukan Selanjutnya

Eli bertanya maksud kedatangan Denzel Crocker "Denzel maksud Kamu Ke Kediaman Maki buat apa?" Crocker menjawab "Karena disini Dirumah ini ada FAIRY!!!!! diradar ane" Nico mempercayai omongan Crocker "Maki kayak bocah udah mah Santa sekarang Peri" Nozomi menanyakan ke Maki "Maki-chan apakah kau punya Peri" Maki pun menjawab "Akukan mana mungkin ada Peri disini" Ada suara telolet HP dari Crocker You malah memberinya Kopi Panas utk Kurt Busch "Ini Denzel-dono ada Telepon dari seseorang" Crocker mengangkat Kopi itu "Hallo Turner.... (Dikiranya Keluarganya Timmy Turner)" Crocker kesakitan di lehernya "Duh! Kopi dikira Telepon" Sakata Gintoki mengusir Denzel Crocker dari Rumah Maki "Keluar Denzel GOBLOK,Jangan kesini lagi" Umi menanyakan Semua ini ke Maki "Maki untung ada kita kalo nggak kau bisa Celaka ama Bapak Bungkuk itu" You dan Eli merasa "Umi...Umi-san!" Umi menoleh ke EliYou "Maksudnya apa" You menjawab "Umi-san kan malah Menatap Crocker kayak gitu" Eli juga "Mungkin Umi suka ama Cowok itu "Umi Marah "Ma...Mana ada kalian ini kayak apalah gitu!" Kurosawa Dia,Sakurauchi Riko dan Pembalap Pembalap NASCAR itu bangun dari Pingsan nya Dia langsung terkejut ada idolanya "ELI-SAMA!!!" Eli pun langsung berpelukan dg Dia "Ohh..Dia kau sudah Mengidolakanku sejak Lama ya" Riko dan Keselowski pun menghampiri Maki "Yo,Nishikino si Denzel sudah Pergi rupanya" "Tapi Maki san apakah ada Peri dirumahmu" Nozomi menjawab Pertanyaan Riko "Tidak mungkin Radarnya Denzel itu rusak mungkin" Nico masih Percaya omongan Crocker nyebut "Haha Maki si cewek Tsundere itu Punya Peri sicewek Tsundere itu...." Ryan Newman mencegah ngejek Maki "Dah Dah Yazawa lu ini klo Crocker itu kesini lagi mau Gimana?" Joey Logano dan Sakata Gintoki mengajak utk Bertukar Permainan "Joey gw punya ide gimana Lu dg teman lu di Nascar main LLSIF Gua ma cewe cewe itu maen Nascar Terbaru Gimana?" Logano dan Kurt Busch "SETUJU GINTOKI-DONO YG MINTA!!!" Dilain Sisi Crocker yg bangun dari Pingsannya berpikir ulang "Daripada Nangkap FAIRY!!! Gua Nangkap IDOL!!!! Jadi dari FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!!!!! berubah jadk IDOL GOD PARENTS!!!!  
Apa yg dilakukan Denzel Crocker utk menangkap Maki dkk yg mau Main NASCAR Heat Evolution baca Chapter selanjutnya

**Author's Note:**

> Ditunggu Komenya buat jadi Evaluasi


End file.
